1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer mouse, and particularly, to a computer mouse with a remote control function.
2. Description of Related Art
Many televisions have wireless network functions. Usually, a computer mouse is used for controlling the motion of a cursor in two dimensions in a graphical interface on the television when the television is used as a computer. When a TV program is being watched, a remote control is needed to change channels or adjust the volume.
However, after the computer mouse or the remote control is used, the computer mouse or the remote control is stored in a certain location. When the computer mouse or the remote control needs to be used again, it can some times take extra time to find the computer mouse or the remote control. Accordingly, it is very inconvenient for user to use.
Therefore, what is needed is a new computer mouse that can overcome the described limitations.